Y Pensar Que Estoy Embarazada De Ti
by Pansy-89
Summary: Pansy es una Mortífaga, fiel a su señor... hasta que le encomiendan una mision: ganar la confianza de Harry Potter. Lo logra, pero a un alto precio...
1. Chapter 1

-¿Porque a mí?-

Sollozaba la joven morena. Pansy Parkinson lloraba con tal intensidad que sus lamentos se escuchaban en toda la habitación pese a la lluvia.  
>-Todos... Esos momentos tan maravillosos.-susurraba la morena mientras bajaba sus manos que ese momento posaban en sus labios hacia su vientre<br>-No te preocupes-Dijo Pansy tiernamente pero con voz temblorosa -Vamos a salir adelante- Dicho lo anterior empezó a llorar  
>Hasta ir al fin se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo<br>Hace 5 Años  
>EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS<br>Era una noche fría de invierno el viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que las paredes como el piso crujieran. La casa era sombria y lujubre digna de ser la mas terrorifica  
>de Londres. Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando unas sombras encapuchadas empezaron a hacer su llegada.<br>-¡Demonios!- Se escucho decir al parecer la voz de una mujer  
>Varios encapuchados voltearon a ver aquella mujer tirada en el piso<br>Uno de ellos se separo de los demás y fue hacia la mujer

-Ahora que Lestrange-Hablo el encapuchado

Ella volteo a ver al encapuchado era alto y fornido a pesar de estar en la noche pudo ver en sus ojos color grises unos destellos.  
>-¿Estas bien?- dijo Lucius Malfoy jalándola del brazo<br>-Si-Afirmo la mujer de mala gana

Y se zafo del brazo de su cuñado para así taparse del frío al llegar a la puerta Colagusando les abrió  
>Todos se metieron a la casa sin duda alguna<br>Al llegar a la habitación vieron que no eran los únicos invitados había como unos 4 encapuchados más un hombre lobo y uno que otro carroñero a la visto-¿QUE RAYOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?- grito Bellatrix Uno de los encapuchados se le acerco lentamente ...-No te creas especial bella- Dijo una voz femenina al instante que se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su rostro, El rostro era de una muchacha no mayor de 22 Años su tez era blanca pelo negro sus ojos eran color violetas

- ¿Y tu si te crees especial?- Pregunto la mortifaga con su sonrisa macabra

La muchacha sonrió irónicamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca a la tonta pregunta

-Yoo….- Dijo Pansy Acercándose peligrosamente Hasta unos pocos Centímetros casi Rozando sus narices

Bellatrix trago saliva difícilmente, no es que tuviera miedo si no que nunca nadie se había atrevido a acercarse tanto. Aliento con aliento mezclándose pero no pegándose

-Yo si soy especial… quieres saber por qué?- Pregunto Pansy sin dejar de Sonreír

Bellatrix le devolvió la mirada asesinamente y de Pronto le vino una Respuesta

-Ah… quizá porque eres una insufrible que nadie te quiere ni te Aguanta?- Dijo Finalmente Bella Aburrida . De Pronto Pansy Se Hecho a Reír Maquiavélicamente y se alejo de Bellatrix y empezó a Caminar alrededor de la Mujer

-Verdad piensas Eso de mi – Dijo la Ex - Slytherin tratando de Aguantarse la risa

- Es lo que piensan todos de ti querida- dijo Bellatrix Sarcásticamente

Pansy aun no dejaba de reírse trataba de Contenerse pero no podía, Hasta que Bellatrix se Harto y Camino hacia la chica.-deja de Reírte- Grito Desesperada poco a poco Pansy dejo de reírse hasta que puso una cara seria y le dedico una cara asesina a bellatrix-No querida, esa no es la respuesta- y se acomodo la túnica y de Pronto la puerta se abrió Dejando Como Vista a Voldemort seguido de El Lame botas de Colagusano Todos los Presentes hicieron una Reverencia Larga

Voldemort Poso sus Ojos en cada Una Capucha Hasta que se Detuvo los ojos en una que estaba Ahí parada sin hacerle reverencia

-Tu ! Hablo señalando ala Pelinegra se acerco lentamente a la Chica hasta llegar unos centímetros a su Cuerpo Pansy sin Embargo no se movió ni un centímetro, Lentamente el Señor Tenebroso Levanto una Mano Hacia la Chica y la poso Delicadamente en su Mejilla La chica sonrió Ante este Gesto

-Como estas?- Pregunto La Chica y le agarro la otra mano entrelazando los dedos con Voldemort

El hombre la miro con eso ojos Rojos y lentamente se acerco un poco más a la chica hasta que la beso, Pansy Cerró los ojos Disfrutando ese pequeño atrevimiento de parte de él, Era la Primera vez que el la besaba No es que besara tan mal si no es era Atrevido, Apasionado, Lujurioso (LO SE ES ASQUEROSO!) (AJAAJJAJAJA)

Después sintió como el Que – No – Debe – Ser – Nombrado introdujo la lengua (si les da Asco Vayan a Vomitar!) Al instante se Separo del el ella respiraba Difícilmente mientras que el estaba con una Sonreía de Ojera a oreja Dejando ver sus Podridos Dientes.

-Trajiste Lo que te Pedí?- Hablo Voldemort Quitando La sonrisa y poniéndose serio Ahora era la chica la que sonreía

-Claro- Dijo y sin siquiera voltear a los Otros que estaban Aun con la reverencia (pobres les debió de Doler la espalada)

-Tráiganla- Dijo la chica con voz Fuerte Y Decidida y uno de los Mortifago Salió y Regreso con un encapuchado como Desmayado lo traía arrastrando hasta que se detuvo lo cargo y se puso enfrente de Voldemort quien sin perder el tiempo empezó a caminar alrededor del Mortifago unos minutos se acerco lentamente y levanto la capucha del Desmayado y sonrio miro a Pansy quien le devolvía la mirada sonriente

Mientras que Sin querer Lucius Había levanto la mirada y vio a otro Mortifago traía a alguien y vio ese momento cuando Voldemort levanto la capucha

Vio a una mujer joven hermosa tez blanca Pelo Rubio Platinado Un Momento …..Rubio Platinado?Lucius Vio Determinadamente a la mujer Bella, Exquisita, Fina Era…!

NARCISSA! Exclamo Lucius Asustado….

Tanto Pansy, Voldemort y el Mortifago voltearon a ver a Lucius quien seguía sin creerlo

Rápidamente los Mortifagos se pusieron erguidos y vieron con Horror que era lo que pasaba

-Cissy- Chillo Bellatrix y Sonrió maléficamente y miro a Pansy La miraba con odio, Con Rencor Con Asco

-Que le hiciste?-Le Chillo Bella Pansy sonrió ampliamente y Suspiro mirando a Voldemort

-Que le Hiciste- Le chillo Bella a Pansy Quien Sonrió Ampliamente y Suspiro mirando a Voldemort Quien miro ojos Cansados a Bella Quien cansada que nadie le Resppondiera


	2. Chapter 2

—¡¿Qué le Hiciste? —le chilló Bella a Pansy quien sonrió ampliamente y suspiró mirando a Voldemort que rodaba los ojos. Bellatrix cansada que nadie le respondiera se fue directamente a Pansy para atacarla pero la chica sin que nadie lo notara, había sacado su varita de su túnica y apuntó a Bellatrix, lanzó un hechizo que provocó que Bella volara a una distancia de 3 metros.

Lucius vio que Narcissa no se movía y temió lo peor. Lentamente caminó hacia el mortio que la traía agarrada y se la quitó de las manos para ponerla en suelo, pero aun así Cissy no reaccionaba.

—Cissy… —susurraba Lucius tomando entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su mujer, tan delicado, tan puro, tan bello.

Lucius levanto la vista hacia Pansy quien no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento, más bien disfrutaba su dolor, su pena.

—¿Qué le Has hecho? —preguntó Malfoy padre. Pansy le sonrió y suspiró, abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras de su boca; la abría y la cerraba hasta que, finalmente, la cerró y no la volvió a abrir

—Por el amor de Dios, Lucius... ¡No está muerta! —chilló la chica segundos después. Lucius volteó a ver a su esposa que estaba sin despertar—, Solo esta sedada —Susurró Pansy

El rubio depositó el cuerpo de su mujer con cuidado en el piso y se enfrentó a Pansy

—¿Cómo que sedada?—preguntó

Pansy harta de todo el teatro que estaban armando los Malfoy decidió jugar con él:

—Sí, Lucius —comentó sarcásticamente–. Sedada. Es cuando pones a alguien a dormir con medicamento. –soltó la chica

—Ya sé lo que significa "sedada". Quiero saber por qué —chilló el hombre perdiendo la compostura

Pansy suspiró.

–La muy estúpida creyó que podía escapar y esconderse después de dejar libre a la sangre sucia y al traidor de tu hijo. Que según mi opinión —Continuaba hablando —, no sé qué le vio es una sabelotodo, sangre sucia inmunda que ni siquiera es bonita…

—Tú misma lo has dicho: es una Sabelotodo —interrumpió Lucius con una sonrisa—. Es una cerebrito, es una niña con cerebro y mucho mejor que ´´OTRAS´´ —dijo con énfasis en la palabra ´´OTRAS´´— que están huecas.

La chica ante el insulto se paró enfrente de él y apuntándolo con su varita grito fuertemente:

—¡Crucio!

Lucius no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y recibió el hechizo en el pecho, cayó al suelo abruptamente empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

—¡Crucio!


	3. Chapter 3

La chica ante el insulto se paró enfrente de él y apuntándolo con su varita grito fuertemente:

—¡Crucio!

Lucius no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y recibió el hechizo en el pecho, cayó al suelo abruptamente empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

—¡Crucio!

-¡Crucio!

Pansy lanzaba la maldición imperdonable una y otra vez en su mirada no se veía los celos, ni furia sino se veía dolor y Asco Dolor Por Draco al que una vez amo con toda su alma le haya dado la espalda a los suyos y se haya ido y se uniera a Esa Escoria De la orden y Asco por que escogió a esa Sangre Sucia

—¡Crucio!

-¡MALDITA SEAS Draco! Grito Cegada por la ira -¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia! Cegada por el odio! Dispuesta a todo Seguía Torturando a Lucius

-¡Basta Ya es Suficiente!- Dijo una voz detrás de ella, la chica se dio la vuelta y vio a El - Que -No - Debe - Ser - Nombrado Caminando hacia ella y de un manotazo le Quito la varita -¡Lo necesitamos vivos y Pansy Volteo y vio a Bellatrix respirando difícilmente reincorporándose lentamente ..la chica desvió su mirada para poder ver a Lucius quien todavía estaba arrastrándose hacia una Sedada Narcissa y vio con un poco de Celos Como Lucius le tomaba una de sus manos a su esposa y besaba con ternura y amor, mientras que derramaba lagrimas le agarraba el rostro con delicadeza

Eso a la chica le dio más furia y con furia camino hacia ellos y pateo en el estomago a Lucius quien se agacho por el dolor.

Sin duda Pansy estaba desatada lo seguiría Golpeando sino fuera que varios Mortios la detuvieron a la chica agarrándola Fuertemente sin embargo Voldemort miraba con Furia a la chica rápidamente se acerco a ella y le Propino una fuerte Cachetada que la tiro al piso la chica se llevo una de sus manos a la cara volteo a verlo el rostro de él mostraba furia y cansancio

-TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS-¡! Chillo Voldemort la chica derramaba lagrimas mientras que pensaba que jamás de los jamases se iba a enamorar ´´QUE ESTUPIDO SENTIMIENTO´´ Meditaba la chica volteando la mirada y tratando de ponerse de pie

-¡USTEDES!- Hablo Voldemort Apuntando a Varios Encapuchados ¡-ENCARGUENSE DE ESTOS TRAIDORES! Dijo mirando con asco A Bellatrix y a Lucius

Vio a Pansy de Pie Camino hacia ella y la Agarro Del Brazo Fuertemente Haciéndola Gemir de Dolor -¡ Y TU! DECIA MIENTRAS LA ZARANDEABA - Acerco su rostro al de la chica y la miro fastidiado ¡ENCARGATE DE ELLA! Dijo en dirección a Narcissa -¡ y te espero para que hagas una tarea para mí!- la chica lo miro confundida con lagrimas en las mejillas

-¿Qué Clase de Tarea? Pregunto

-¡POTTER! Dijo Solamente Y Salió de la habitación


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que Voldemort salió de la habitación Pansy se limpio las lágrimas y lentamente fue por Narcissa y vio con celos que Lucius le Tomaba la mano dulcemente y le susurraba algo al oído mientras que derramaba lagrimas, pero pudo oír lo último que decía antes de que fueran Separados por los Mortios …

-¡TE AMO NO LO OLVIDES ¡!- Dijo y se lo levaron junto con Bellatrix y los Mortifagos salieron de la habitación dejándola sola con la Rubia se puso de Rodillas junto al cuerpo de la rubia le tomo el pelo y la miro: Esas facciones delicadas, Esos labios color carmesí a pesar de que ella era más bonita y mucho más joven que Narcissa No pudo evitar sentir celos.

De Pronto le vino una idea por la mente y sonrió …

Pasaron Por lo menos 4horas hasta que Pansy fue a la mansión **Riddle** Donde El –Señor –Tenebroso la esperaba en una tipo biblioteca

-¡Ah…! Pansy – Llamo el Lord camino hacia ella y le extendió una mano en señal de cortesía, la chica le siguió el juego y la tomo camino por la habitación hacia un escritorio donde la soltó y la invito a sentarse frente a el

-¿Dime cuál es tu plan? Pregunto la chica extrañada por la amabilidad del Lord que hace unas horas la abofeteado el señor tenebroso la miro y esbozo una mueca maquiavélica y empezó:

-¡Quiero que te Introduzcas en la Orden, te Ganes su confianza y te hagas amiga de Potter para poderle sacar información…Información que luego me traerás a mi -! Dijo sin más rollo la chica lo miro como extrañada con cara de ¨¨TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO¨¨ y como si le hubiera leído la mente El le devolvió la mirada y le dijo -¡NO, NO ESTOY LOCO -! Ella dejo de mirarlo carraspeo y continúo: -¿Y cuando quieres que Empiece?

-¡MAÑANA MISMO! Dijo Voldemort como si estuviera dando la hora a la chica.

Pansy Se puso de Pie inmediatamente y empezó a Respirar Intranquila -¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?-Hablo Voldemort mirando como la chica trataba de Normalizar su respiración, la chica lo miro y con Sarcasmo y con una sonrisa Falsa. -¿Qué?...No Ningún problema pero si sabes que ´´El ´´ está ahí con ellos? Enfatizo en la palabra ´´El´´ Refiriéndose a ´´Cierto Rubio´´ Voldemort fastidiado frunció el tanto el seño como la boca haciendo un puchero-Pans…Pansy- dijo Voldemort –¡ ¿Por qué No Aceptas que él no te quiere…. Que él nunca te amo, que solo fuiste la calentura del momento, y que solo fuiste eso para el se consiguió con quien revolcarse mejor….

La chica lo fulmino con una asesina mirada que a cualquiera hubiera puesto correr, pero sin embargo al señor Tenebroso ni se inmuto, se levanto de su silla y camino alrededor del escritorio.

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo y la miro seriamente…-¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-¿Y como quieres que me introduzca entre ellos si ellos sabes lo que soy? Dijo la chica enojada Voldemort hizo un puchero –Quiero finjas ser una muchacha arrepentida de tus errores cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, trabajaras encubierto para mi

Al día siguiente Pansy se despertó a las 5 de la madrugada para a hacer ejercicio aunque en esta ocasión no era solo por rutina, hoy lo hacía por que se sentía nerviosa; termino como a las 7:30 de la mañana y tomo un relajante baño abrió primero el grifo de agua caliente pasando la mano para saber su temperatura cuando la tuvo a su elección se metió y dejando que el agua quitara el sudor cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad que comenzó a sentir olvidándose por completo que dejo el grifo abierto cuando el agua se puso muy caliente. Cerró el grifó y observo como el vapor inundaba la habitación. A ella le gustaba el vapor y lentamente su mano tomo el jabón y una pequeña esponja y los junto hasta hacer espuma y se la unto en el cuerpo desde sus torneadas piernas hasta su ancha y larga espalda luego su paso la esponja hasta su plano y duro vientre cuando ya termino de pasarse la esponja la dejo en su lugar y tomo un poco de shampoo lo abrió y lo inclino hasta que salió un chorrito dejo el bote en el piso y siguió con el pelo, cuando termino de bañarse cerro las llaves de la regadera y se enrollo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo cuando miro hacia la puerta se sorprendió al ver el baño todo lleno de vapor y como el pequeño cuarto no tenia ventilación a veces tenía un trapeador porque siempre terminaba el piso todo mojado lentamente camino con cuidado paso a paso camino hacia la puerta descalza cuando llego a la puerta suspiro tranquila la abrió y salió camino hacia su closet pensando que se iba a poner dejo caer la toalla estuvo mas o meno como unos diez minutos probándose ropa y se veía en el espejo hasta que decidió usar una blusa blanca, con una falda negra y botas largas. Miraba su imagen en el espejo y sentía que algo le faltaba así que se probó un chaleco negro le sentaba bien y decidió ponérselo.

Se sentó en su cama humedeciendo sus sabanas negras, por las gotas de agua que aun escurrían de su cabello, Tomo una toalla que estaba en una repisa que estaba cerca de su cama. Mientras se secaba el cabello estaba pensando en cómo demonios iba a poder infiltrarse y robar información y además acercarse a Potter cosa que sin pensar le hizo la piel de gallina supuso que no iba a ser una tarea fácil y más cuando sabia a la perfección que él estaba de novio con la chica Brown.

Ya que la chica Weasley estaba de novio con ´´otro ´´ un traidor a la sangre... Blaise Zabini; a la chica el tan solo recordar al maldito traidor se enfureció ¡COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE LOS MEJORES DOS HOMBRES DE LA MEJORES FAMILIAS DEJABAN LO QUE SEGÚN ELLA PENSABA LO DE MEJOR CALIDAD PARA SER PARTE LAS ASQUEROSIDADES DE MEZCLARSE CON LA ESCORIA DE LA ¨SANGRE SUCIA¨ Y LA TRAIDORA DE LA SANGRE¨ ! De tan solo imaginarse a la chica Weasley con Blaise en pleno acto ….. sacudió su cabeza queriendo borrar las imágenes atroces de su cabeza, como si con ello pudiera lograr hacerse un obliviate a sí misma".

Se puso de pie y camino directamente a la salida pero se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla se giro pero escucho un ´´PRAC´´ Y de pronto apareció un elfo todo sucio y lleno de barro todo el trapo que usaba como camisón.

-¡Buenos días ama!-Chillo el elfo dando una exagerada reverencia la chica no regreso los buenos días solo miro al elfo con repugnancia y asco -¿QUE ES LO QUIERES?- Pregunto sin tapujos la chica, la pequeña criatura se puso erguida –¡bato viene a entregarle a la ama el informe sobre la misión que le encargo…!- chillo el elfo Pansy sonrió - ¿y bien? Continuo la chica–¡aun nada ama!- dijo el elfo -¡bien Cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea que me sea notificada inmediatamente!-

Suspirando dio media vuelta y abandono la habitación camino por un estrecho pasillo "lo que sobresaltaba era un candelabro en el techo que le da ese toque colonial que contrastaba con la modernidad de los muebles, en el centro una pequeña mesa de cristal y dos sillones negros en el fondo un librero junto a un sillón gris paso de largo aquella sala sin darse cuenta que tenia a un invitado colado en aquella habitación

-¡Hasta que sales!- dijo el encapuchado

La chica cuando volteo a ver quien le hablaba soltó un gritito de terror pero luego suspiro y se acerco al encapuchado quien se puso de pie y se quito la máscara dejando ver a un hombre de tez blanca ojos de color marrones pelo castaño -¿Qué haces aquí Idiota? Dijo la pelinegra aventando pequeños pero suave golpe en el pecho de Theodore Nott quien sonrió y disfruto aquella bienvenida –Me espantaste..- ¿Lo sabías? Chillo la pobre chica quien no le hizo nada gracia que el castaño estuviera ahí lo dejo de golpear para poder abrazarlo


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA: PRIMERO QUE NADA EL CAPITULO CINCO QUE ALGUNAS NO PUDIERON VER LO TUVE QUE BORRAR YA QUE EL CAPITULO 4 SE SUBIO 2 VECES SORRY POR LOS INCOMVENIENTES! AL FINAL DEL PEQUEÑO CAPIII HAY UNA NOTA

BESOS

PANSY-89

El chico paso sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura y la estrujo, la chica al darse cuenta de las intenciones del moreno deshizo el abrazo pero no pudo deshacer el que el castaño la tuviera abrazada

-No Theodore….Suéltame –Chillo la chica pero el castaño hizo caso omiso a la suplica de la chica rostro la chica le regresaba la mirada entre fastidiada y asustada se fue acercando hasta que rozo sus labios con los de Pansy quien al sentir los delicados labios del Ex – Slytherin primero se quiso separar pero luego se dejo llevar por las pequeñas e insignificantes caricias de Theo, no es que se estuviera excitando, ¡NADA QUE VER NI TAMPOCO ES QUE LE GUSTARA! Si no es que ya conocía al chico lo fogoso que se ponía cuando no recibía en casa la satisfacción que necesitaba.

El chico al sentir que la chica no se oponía al beso decidió continuar la cargo llevándola al Sofá más cercano donde continuaron con el beso poco a poco el beso fue avanzando de dulce fue poco a poco avanzando hasta que se convirtió en un beso ardiente, fogoso, Necesitado la ropa de ambos salió volando los besos de Theo Fueron bajando de labios a Cuello, De cuello A pechos donde se entretuvo un rato saboreándolos llenándolos de baba lo que hacía que la pelinegra soltara uno que otro gemido después de jugar con ellos fue hacia el vientre donde lo beso y lo mojo con baba mientras que la chica estaba extasiada.

-Theo…-Llamo la chica en un gemido

-mmm- dijo solamente mientras continuaba dejando un camino de baba por el camino hasta que llego al lugar donde el deseo y el placer se juntan siendo uno solo, ahí la chica perdió toda voluntad del habla arqueo la espalda sintiendo poco a poco como es que Theo Nott la hacía suya en su departamento…

Después de 15 minutos de placer ambos terminaron Totalmente empapados de sudor se empezaron a vestir mientras que platicaban

-¿Que acaso Tu querida esposa no te satisface Nott? El chico la miro mientras que se ponía el pantalón

-No es eso..- se defendió el chico mientras que subía el Cierre de pantalón y se abrochaba el cinturón la chica lo miro entre divertida mientras que sonreía.

-¡Daphne está embarazada! Soltó de pronto el Castaño Pansy amplió su sonrisa miro asombrada

-Vaya Al menos no Pierden su tiempo – Burlo la chica quien estaba acomodándose Su pelo que quedo todo alborotado-No es gracioso-dijo el castaño seriamente -

De Pronto Theo Soltó la sopa -¡El bebe es incompatible con Daphne!

CHICAS ¡! SE QUE LES HABIA PROMETIDO EL CAPII DEL HANSY PERO AYER PASO ALGO FEO FALLECIO LA ABUELITA DE UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS ¡! Y LO MAS LAMENTABLE ES QUE EL VIO CUANDO FALLECIO ¡! (LE DIO UN PARO CARDIACO) Y EL POBRE ESTA COMO EN SHOCK POR FA SI QUIEREN LEAN Y COMENTEN SORRY POR HABERLOS DEJADOS ASI DEBERAS …


	6. Chapter 6

THEO Y HORA DEL SHOW…..

Pansy Frunció el ceño confundida... el castaño soltó un largo Suspiro…Continuo:-¡Es cuando un bebe no es del mismo tipo sanguíneo que la madre y el cuerpo rechaza al bebe! Concluyo el chico sentándose en el sillón más cercano.

La chica lo miro sorprendida con un poco de lastima, Theo no era el mejor amante pero era su amigo desde el colegio junto con Draco y Blaise formaban el cuarteto de plata de Slytherin que con el tiempo se fue reduciendo a trió y hasta que se quedo en Dúo después de unos meses se integro Daphne Greengrass pero después ella y Theo se hicieron novios y se fueron a vivir juntos en Total ni estaban casados y se fueron a vivir juntos. Ahora resulta que Daph estaba embarazada y peor que el bebe no era compatible

-¿Y que riesgos Hay de que el bebe no sea compatible con la madre? pregunto la morena el chico sonrió fríamente estaba con el semblante en blanco mirando hacia la nada mientras que por sus ojos color cafés castaños amenazaban con lagrimas -¡existe la posibilidad de que el feto no se desarrolle bien durante el embarazo y que el cuerpo de Daphne lo rechazo definitivamente, el riesgo que puede haber es una Amenaza de Aborto o que nazca con un mal! La chica se le quedo mirando mientras que las lagrimas ahora si salían a flote por parte de el Pansy se acerco y le extendió los brazos en señal de apoyo lo abrazo...

-¡Ya… tranquilo! - consolaba la morena al castaño

-¿y por qué no le hacen un legrado? Pregunto la chica aunque no sabía de medicina conocía lo importante que era Para Theo la salud De su novia,-¡Daphne no quiere!-Dice ella no a va a matar a un inocente dice que prefiere morir en el parto y salvando a un inocente que matándolo y quedar marcada en la conciencia por lo que hizo-, Theo se separo de Pansy y la miro y sonrió -¡Gracias! Dijo el chico y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la manose sacudió suspirando.

-Y bien que hay de Desayunar? Pregunto el Chico después de un rato la chica rio un poco a pesar de ser tierno y dulce seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre.

-¿Qué? Dijo con una sonrisa Theo se puso de pie - Si - dijo y camino hacia la puerta pero se dio cuenta que la chica permanecía en el mismo lugar aun con la sonrisa que el dedujo como -¡Nunca cambiaras!- y camino de regreso hacia la chica quien le extendió los brazos y la levanto de aquel sofá cargándola en su hombro llevándola hasta la puerta de salida del departamento.

Al llegar al Callejon Knocturn en Londres después de haberse parado a almorzar en un restaurante del Callejon Diagon se dirigieron a la tienda Borgin y Burkes al entrar no se sorprendieron al verlo lleno de encapuchados con sus mascaras.

-Hasta que llegan- dijo una Voz que Pansy Reconoció al instante y sonrió con burla

-¿Que tal las Mazmorras Bella? ¿Dormiste Bien? Dijo sarcástica mientras que se quitaba su Túnica negra y acomodaba su pelo de tal manera no se alborotara Bella al escucharla se fue acercando amenazadoramente hacia la chica pero fue detenida por encapuchados. Quienes ya conocían el carácter de la Señora Lestrange.

-¡SUELTENME!-¡ DEJENME MATARLA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! Chillo tratando de soltarse sin éxito

La pelinegra solo Sonrió al verla Toda Histérica -¨¨ERA TAN FACIL HACERLA ENOJAR ¨¨-Pensaba la chica al momento que Voldemort hacia Acto de presencia en aquel nauseabundo lugar al ver a casi la mayoría se acerco rápidamente a Pansy quien permanecía al lado de Theo la tomo del brazo bruscamente y se la llevo a un rincón

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN!- Dijo Voldemort - ¡NO QUIERO ERRORES!- Dicho esto se separo de la chica para ir a la salida y antes de siquiera tocar la manija de la puerta El - Que - No - Debe - Ser - Nombrado se dio media vuelta y mirando a los encapuchados asqueado les grito

-¡NO QUIERO ERRORES!- y volvió a dar media vuelta saliendo del local los Mortios fueron detrás de él al llegar al final del callejón se podía ver gente en los locales del callejón Diagon comprando alegremente otros viendo solamente.

Voldemort salió de las sombras y aunque llevaba una túnica no llevaba mascara.

-¡ Morsmordre! Dijo apuntando al cielo de inmediato los Mortifagos empezaron a atacar los locales incendiándolos otros atacando a los que inútilmente trataban de defenderse , mientras que Pansy se dirigió a un local haciéndose pasar por victima lanzando por todos lados hechizos y contra - hechizos abrió la puerta de un local y lo primero que vio fue a gente arrinconada dentro muerta de miedo mientras que cerraba la puerta del local se arrinconaba junto con aquellas personas , no fue hasta que la parte principal del local exploto .. Dejando como saldo a varios heridos ella estaba entre ellos con algunas heridas en el rostro y otras volteo y vio que salía sangre de su pierna derecha -¡DEMONIOS!- Chillo cojeando un poco ya que le ardía la herida.

No fue demasiado lejos ya que fue tomada a la fuerza por un Mortio y jalada a la batalla.

-¡MALDITA TRAIDORA!- Chillo el encapuchado Soltándola y dejándola caer sin Consideración, la chica reconoció la voz al instante era Lucius Malfoy quien le apuntaba amenazadoramente de pie.

-¡Crucio!- apunto Hacia la chica quien se empezó a retorcerse de dolor de la maldición.

-¡Crucio!

-AHHHG….- se retorcía la morena hasta que escucho otra voz.

-¡Expelliarmus! Y Lucius fue desarmando al instante la chica volteo a ver quien lo había desarmado y vio a un hombre de 1.80 de Alto, ojos de color verdes esmeralda cabello Negro azabache… Era..

-Vaya.. Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Soltó irónico el Rubio Mayor -Potter- soltó con cierto asco

El chico miro a Pansy y vio con temor que la chica no se movía de su lugar.

-¿La quieres? Pregunto el Mortio -¡Sobre mi cadáver! Pero sin que Lucius se diera cuenta

-¡Expelliarmus! Solto Harry hacia el Mortio quien fue enviado 5 metro lejos de donde estaba el moreno sonrió ante esto pero borro su sonrisa al ver a la Chica inconsciente


	7. Chapter 7

Despertares y Soñares…

Y así fue como comenzó el plan Sobre: ¨¨COMO ATRAPAR A POTTER¨¨

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer…aquel día en que Pansy tuvo que fingir ser alguien más alguien amable sociable… Amorosa algo que simplemente no era….

Tiempo presente

Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente… en aquella habitación las imágenes del sueño se le venían a la mente torturándola mental y psicológicamente

Cada Risa… Cada Beso…Cada Sonrisa…

Al Principio fueron fingidos, pero con el tiempo fueron reales.

Se incorporo sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras que con una mano se agarraba la cabeza, además de que no pudo dormir, tenia una migraña espantosa y se quedo mirando hacia la nada pensando en su futuro. No tenía a nadie:

Su Padre la había corrido de la casa por la decisión que ella había tomado al unirse a los Mortifagos. Le quito todo el dinero la herencia que su abuela le había dejado al cumplir los 21y desconociéndola como hija.

Su Madre le rogo que no lo hiciera, que no se fuera, pero ella igual no le hizo caso dejándola con el Corazón partido.

Derramo lágrimas por ellos...

Una lágrima por Su Padre: A pesar de que no pudo ser un buen padre lo quería

Una lagrima por Su Madre: La mujer que le dio la vida que la llevo dentro del vientre Aquellos 9 meses quien la amamanto durante los primeros días de su vida con quien le gustaba platicar en los pocos ratos que estaba presente en los cuales no estaba ocupada o en los cuales estaba en casa

Aunque la mayoría del Tiempo se encontraba en cuidado de los elfos Domésticos desde los 3 años

Instintivamente se llevo una mano al vientre que se encontraba a un plano le faltaba un buen tiempo entrar en la etapa de Gestación

-Mi pequeño -Susurro con voz quebrada derramando mas lagrimas

-Perdóname- Dijo y fue cuando se derrumbo de nuevo en la cama llorar

Acariciaba cariñosamente el fruto de su aventura del cual no sentía

Arrepentida es mas se sentía feliz ya que se encontraba en una etapa que según dicen los expertos es la más feliz de todas para una mujer

La de poder tener un hijo

El dolor que sentía era grande… lloraba desconsolada hasta que cayo en los brazos de Morfeo…

Se encontraba tirada en el suelo con las piernas llenas de sangre, e inconsciente Harry observaba todo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que fue borrada al ver a la chica en ese estado tirada en la tierra y con sangre en la pierna… El moreno se le acerco a ella arrodillándose tenía unas ganas inmensas de acariciar su rosada mejilla que ahora era pálida sin color por el daño… Harry decidió que era mejor no tocarla para no hacerle mas daño quedándose a su lado y simplemente observarla, poco a poco se acercó mas y mas a ella hasta el punto de tocar su nariz para asegurarse que seguí con vida, fue en ese momento que la vio tan frágil, tan bella, tan delicada, sin darse cuenta de como paso pero el se encontraba rozando sus labios de Pansy, hasta que se besaron fue donde los dos sintieron algo que nunca habían sentido esa corriente que hubo entre ellos, y hubo algo inesperado tal como el cuento de la bella durmiente y Blanca Nieves la pelinegra abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que capto fue un olor a masculino y unos ojos verdes que la observaban con ternura y ¿amor?

Harry dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos y quedo como hipnotizado esa mujer poseía unos ojos color Ámbar fascinantes mientras que ella se quedaba quieta respirando agitadamente. Se hizo un silencio incomodo el moreno se alejo un poco de la chica y se incorporo la miro y dejo de verla para buscar con la mirada a algún conocido pero sin resultado volvió su mirada la chica que se incorporo sobre sus codos dado que no se podía incorporar por su pierna

Un silencio incomodo siguió después de aquello

-Harry…-Gritaron

Ambos voltearon y vieron corriendo a una chica y dos chicos

La morena reconoció a los hombres de inmediato eran altos, fornidos de hermosos rostros.

Uno de ellos era de tez oscura ojos de color Chocolate intenso y el otro era de Tez blanca ojos de color Grises

Ambos venían túnicas Negras

La chica volteo a ver a la mujer era un poco alta pero castaño

¡Un momento! ¿CASTAÑO?

Y ahí fue en ese momento La pelinegra sintió una furia interna hacia aquella mujer

-¡Harry!-Hablo Hermione acercándose rápidamente pero se detuvo en seco a ver con quien estaba miro primero al chico y después veía a la chica como confundida…

OHHH PERDON SE QUE ME EH TARDADO ES QUE YA LO TENIA PERO COMO ESTOY RECIEN RECUPERANDOME ** ESTABA MALITA ** NO SE PRECUPEN AHORITA ESTOY ESCRBIENDO OTROS DOS CAPIS….. MAXIMO QUE TRATARE DE PUBLICARLES ES EL DOMINGO


	8. Chapter 8

_**CELOS INEXPLICABLES Y DOLOROSAS AMENAZAS**_

Y ahí fue en ese momento la pelinegra sintió una furia interna, algo que pensó que nunca sentiría y si lo sintió fue por Draco, su "amor" pero en ese momento sintió una sensación extraña algo nuevo pero con mucha intensidad eran CELOS hacia aquella mujer que se dirigía a Potter… Estaba segura que si tuviera fuerzas se levantaría y ahí abría una batalla… Era capaz de lanzar un hasta un Avadra Kadabra por él, por el niño que vivió, su "Enemigo"…

-¡Harry!-Hablo Hermione desesperada al ver a su amigo acercándose rápidamente de seguro iría a darle un fuerte abrazo pero se detuvo en seco a ver con quien estaba, miro primero al chico y después veía a la chica como confundida…

El moreno vio a la castaña y al principio no entendió aquella mirada de Sorprendida pero después en su cabeza dio un *Click* y entendió el por qué su amiga estaba así.

-¡Herms no es lo que piensas! Trato de defenderse el moreno poniéndose de pie torpemente para tratar de

-Explícame Harry James Potter, ¿Qué estás haciendo ella aquí?- dijo la castaña señalando a la morena

Harry volteo a ver unos segundos a su amiga y luego a

La pelinegra que aun se encontraba en el suelo sin poder decir nada.

-Eh… bueno yo…-tartamudeaba el ojiverde fue interrumpido por la morena

-Potter me salvo… - dijo tranquilamente aun sintiendo esa sensación rara pero sin tanta intensidad

Se hizo un silencio incomodo donde solamente intercambiaron miradas entre los cuatros Hermione a Harry, Harry a Pansy, Draco a Hermione, Hermione a Pansy, Draco a Pansy y así…

Un silencio incomodo el cual cierto rubio se atrevió a Romper

-No te creo – dijo seguro de lo que decía ya que era extraño eso, Potter salvar a Parkinson… Miro en dirección hacia la Morena, la chica lo miro ofendida después incrédula.

-Pe…- trato de decir pero de nuevo el rubio mas furioso la interrumpió acercándose a ella

-NO TE CREO… Por Merlín enserio quieres que te creamos esa estupidez Dijo furioso el rubio tomándola de los brazos haciendo que la chica gimiera pero de dolor por el modo en que el rubio la estaba tratando ¿Cómo es posible si tu hace unas semanas me querías nos querías ... Dijo señalando a Herms y después a él nos querías ver tres metros bajo tierra? dijo apretándola aun más fuerte .

La chica bajo la mirada mientras que sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse levanto la vista y vio a El rubio de cerca y a unos metros de ahí vio a la castaña abrazada de Harry lo que sin pensarlo sucedió fue que la morena sintiera una especie de furia interna hacia la castaña unas ganas de ir por ella y zarandearla y golpearla hasta caer cansada esa sensación creía conocerla y si la conocía lo había sentido antes por Draco pero ahora lo sintió a mucha intensidad desde ahora sentía un GRAN odio hacia Granger… No es que antes le agradara pero nunca se había metido con algo que le "interesara" pero como él no podía interesarle bueno si pero como una misión pero sería que esa misión empezara a convertirse en realidad

Pero de repente sacudió su cabeza confundida: ¿Qué me sucede?

-¡Contéstame ¡! Grito el rubio Zarandeándola pero sucedió algo que no estaba previsto: Cuando el rubio la zarandeaba ella no estaba sujeta a él y Draco pensando que si el rubio la soltó y cayo de pecho al piso la herida que tenía en la pierna empezó a sangrar y derramar lagrimas por el dolor


	9. Chapter 9

_**CELOS INEXPLICABLES Y DOLOROSAS AMENAZAS II**_

La chica soltó un pequeño gritito de dolor y volteo a verlo y vio al rubio acercándose protectoramente a la castaña y sin decir nada salió de ahí con la castaña abrazándola para que no viera más a Pansy mientras que Blaise quien estuvo todo el rato sin decir nada se acerco Pansy quien estaba llorando en el suelo y le tomo el rostro bruscamente haciendo que lo mirase.

-Espero y estés arrepentida realmente porque si no es así te juro…te juro –Repitió apretando bruscamente la mandíbula de la chica quien cerró los ojos por el dolor e hizo una mueca de dolor –¡Que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida!- dicho la advertencia le soltó la mandíbula y se puso de pie y salió sin siquiera decir ´adiós ´por otra parte Harry lo vio irse temió acercarse a la morena que seguía en el suelo llorando a mares y por primera vez el chico sintió pena por la chica

El chico empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella sin hacer ningún ruido extendiendo sus brazos y pasándolos las piernas Pansy sin decir 'ahí voy' la cargo y salieron de ahí la chica dejo de llorar y lo miro sorprendida, Harry quien siempre era molestado por ella y sus amigos… La ayudaba mientras que sus amigos le daban la espalda pero ¿Amigos? Que va nunca fueron amigos solo compañeros de diversión y burlas por primera vez sentía envidia hacia Hermione ella si tenía amigos que la protegían y querían y que de seguro nunca la abandonarían… Mientras que el azabache la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a Grimmauld Place, 12, la casa que su padrino Sirius le había dejado, al llegar la subió a su habitación y con ayuda de unos hechizos y sus pocos conocimientos de primeros auxilios le curó poco a poco la herida de la pierna al terminar de curarla vio los ojos de la chica, reflejaban tristeza, frialdad, y soledad…

-¿Ya estas mejor? Dijo Harry

-Si… Gra… Gracias Potter dijo Pansy sinceramente era el único que la ayudaba

-De nada, mientras descansa luego quiero hablar contigo dijo y se levanto y poco antes de salir escucho

-No me dejes sola tu también dijo temerosa Pansy

-Yo…-Dijo, quería decirle todo lo que se merecía per al verla ahí tan frágil dijo-No te preocupes estaré aquí cuando despierte dijo y se sentó en un sofá que había en la misma habitación frente la cama ahora sí la joven cerró los ojos aunque un poco temerosa que al despertar se encontrara sola como siempre había sido


End file.
